Recreational activities often require the use of various gear equipment in order to ensure the safety and comfort of the participant. Such equipment pieces or gear may include gloves, helmets, backpacks, goggles, and uniform attire by way of example only. However, because the various gear equipment come in a wide range of distinct shapes and sizes, they often cannot be displayed in one organized space or area with the use of conventional hangers or storage equipment. Indeed, not only are conventional racks and hangers not configured to display or store a plurality of gear equipment, but such conventional racks and hangers are not adapted to hold or support large and heavy sports equipment without breaking or properly storing the equipment gear.
As such, various gear equipment often become displaced or lost when they are scattered and stored in various different areas, especially when they are placed in closets, boxes, or shelves that are not easily viewable or accessible. This is particularly problematic for users who wear or use gear equipment on a daily or frequent basis, especially since conventional racks and hangers do not allow users to quickly and easily determine if he or she has all the necessary equipment in a single specified area.
Additionally, conventional hangers and racks do not allow a person to display gear equipment in an aesthetically pleasing and compact fashion. This is particularly important when the equipment gear has sentimental value or is a limited edition collector's item, especially since the user may wish to display the equipment gear rather than storing them in closets or boxes.